Short Stories Collection (Hetalia)
by BerylCoronet
Summary: A series of (mostly rochu) short stories. Each chapter will not have any link to previous ones unless otherwise stated on the author's note.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hi, I have decided to create a 'story' that contains all the Hetalia short stories I have written over the years. They will mostly contain the pairing for Rochu, but occasionally others as well. The decision for this is firstly an excuse for me to rewrite my old stories, and secondly, it shall serve as an online archive for me to look back from time to time to improve my writing skills. The next excuse for creating this is so that I do not create too much stories and clutter my whole page. I quite like writing one shot because of the challenge and quick gratification it used to give me.

You might read certain story before or find similar stories elsewhere, if you do follow Rochu stuff on tumblr or something. Those are from me, everything I have posted are 100% from me, and I apologise if you do find it redundant, you can skip it. There will be an author notes on each story, describing how the idea came about, why were they written, what are the significance and stuff like that.

If you do click on this and found a story that you like and left a review for me. Thank you very much. Fanfiction have made it hard for me to personally thank every kind reviewer that left a review on my story, so I will thank you all here, to all my future reviewers, thank you.

I hope you guys enjoy it.


	2. Under Your Mattress (Rochu)

**Under your Mattress**

**Prompt: Urban Legends**

**Genre: Horror**

**Pairing: Rochu**

**Summary: An unusual meeting with an enigmatic man in a hotel lobby took a strange turn for another on an impromptu business trip.**

**A/N: Guess we have to kick start this short stories collection with this particular story.****This was a story written for 2017's Rochu week, under the prompt "Urban Legends" and under the penname "Ms Bluesky." I believe you will still be able to find this on tumblr. I have rewritten the original story because after rereading the original, I felt that there was a lack of chemistry between Ivan and Yao. **

* * *

Business trips that are decided a whim, quite often send their victims scrambling to pack for the trip. That was the case for a certain individual called Ivan Braginsky. The last-minute decision made by his superiors are made worst by his below average management, Ivan received the information that requires him to attend an important meeting held overseas only 5 hours before the flight.

It does not help at all that it's _THE_ travelling season, kids are on a summer break and parents have book all the hotels and planes flights to the brim. The administration in his company can only book whatever is available and that is basically their excuse when Ivan found out that the location and the condition of the hotel and plane seat are less than ideal.

'_Doesn't matter for me'_ Ivan thought bitterly. "It's just a week's trip and I'll will be back soon. It's just a place to sleep. There's no need for a hotel to be too luxurious, besides I get paid pretty generously for this trip." He continued it out loud, trying his best to reassure himself from the bad reviews he saw on the internet.

When he first arrive in the hotel lobby, Ivan could immediately tell that he still have too much expectations for the hotel his company booked. The musty carpet smell fills his nostril, as though the carpet have not been cleaned for ages. The bell boy is rude and impatient, wait, is that even a bell boy? He's not even dressed like one, Ivan thought.

The first step pass the automatic glass door in the hotel lobby, Ivan can immediately tell that he have severely underestimated the bad reviews. Dust flew with every step he takes on the musty carpet, the stale air hover in the air as it fills his nostrils, it must be a million years when this carpet was last cleaned. Even the bell boy is rude and impatient. _'Or is he?'_ Ivan thought, looking at the guy standing behind a broken looking counter at the side. _'Well, if he is one, he definitely doesn't dress like one.' _

"What am I expecting. God." Ivan muttered irritably under his breath. He let out a huge sigh as he took off his thick, trench coat. He pulled his luggage and began to queue for registration.

"Check in again at 10am. Your room is not ready. Here's the paper and card for the room." the counter girl screech, the makeup cake on her face and lips are made worst by her obnoxious chewing. Then, she slam Ivan's card and paper back onto the wooden counter and sliding it back to him.

'Okay.' Ivan replied, keeping his card back to his pocket. He can already feel a vein popping in his brain.

He turned around and scan for any seat at the lobby for him take a rest. It was not a particularly long plane ride but the passenger he was riding with was rowdy and loud, there are babies crying, children throwing tantrums, and there doesn't seem to be a word called 'whisper' in their parent's dictionary. Ivan could not sleep nor rest at all, couple that up with the fact that he will have to attend a meeting at 12pm in a one-hour distance ride away location after he arrive, he want his rest badly.

A little distance away are a cluster of dirty looking red, velvet sofas and wooden coffee tables. Grimacing from the looks of it, Ivan decided eventually to head there for a couple hours of shut eyes while waiting for the room. He found a man lying on the sofa as he got nearer. The man's back is facing him, it's ponytail hangs from the arm of the sofa, dressed in a dark red jacket, long black pants and dark sneakers, he seems to blend right with the dirty sofas.

'Seems like I'm not the only one waiting for a room. How inefficient this hotel can be?" Ivan lamented with a passing thought. He plopped right down on the sofa opposite of the sleeping man, and after pushing his luggage into a comfortable position beside him, he laid down his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

The only saving grace for resting at this area are the dim lights, which was dimmed by the years of grease and dirty on the cover for the lightbulbs. But the commotion in the lobby soon after makes it hard for him to fall into deep sleep, so Ivan is constantly on the brink of falling asleep and being awake. The next time he open his eyes, he was greeted by a person's face right in front of him, looking at him inquisitively.

Ivan move his face away, startled. It's an Asian man, with quite a pretty and youthful face, but the way he came in so closely, and how he look straight into a stranger's eyes, are a little creepy.

Ivan ignored him and looked at his watch, five more minutes to 10am. He grunted, rubbing his eyes, sighing at the misery from the lack of sleep, and being stuck in this god forsaken hotel.

"Hi, Ivan." the man taunted, flirtatiously with a little smile. He was already back to his seat.

Ivan's eyes shot back at the man in front of him, knitting his brows. His first reaction is bewilderment. _'How the hell did he know my name.'_ Ivan thought, the warning sirens blasting in his brain was offset by the naive thrill of being flirted by such a good-looking person.

"You're so easy to read." the man chuckle. "Your name is quite obvious on that little piece of paper you're holding." the man answered, seemingly knowing what Ivan is thinking.

Ivan looked down to his fingers and let out a laugh. The first since he arrive to this hellhole. He is holding onto the paper with his name printed in bold and extra-large font, facing towards that man.

Intrigued by the man now, Ivan felt the need to ask for this man's name in return. "Now it's not that fair that you know my name, what's yours?"

"Wang Yao." the man introduce himself, bowing his head a little, with his eyes still gazing at Ivan. The slanting eyes and that little smirk at the end sends off a deliberate provocation, and Ivan caught that.

"Are you going to be staying in this shit hole?" Yao asked.

"Yeah, of course. That why I'm here." Ivan replied as a matter-of-factly. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at this redundant question, though he manage to stop himself, he quite like this person enough to want to know him more.

"Is there by any chance that you will be staying in Room 39?" Yao asked again.

"How did you know that?" Ivan blurted out, touching around his body for his card. He was definitely sure that he kept his card in his pocket.

"It was just a guess."

Ivan let out a laugh at his own folly. Wang Yao easily worm out his personal details just like that. He look at this strange man in front of him, speechless.

"Well, just a warning for you. Remember to look under your mattress." Yao wink, making a clicking sound with his tongue. He stood up, left the sofas and walk towards the direction of the elevators.

Ivan watched him go. There are a lot of questions that plagued his mind, though the one that takes the cake must be that last warning Wang Yao have so casually left behind. 'What's with that weird request?' Ivan thought, still wrapping his mind around this fateful encounter.

* * *

As expected of a lowly rated hotel, 10am might have arrive, but the room is still unavailable. It's not until after some fussing and verbal threats that Ivan finally get his room, at 10.30am. The first step into the room and Ivan was already greeted by a bad smell lingering in the air. He felt a déjà vu, except this time, he knows he have already experience bad smell. The thought to change the room flash past Ivan's head, but time is running out and the meeting is his priority.

Resigned sigh was immediately followed by a grumble: "Is there anything that even smell vaguely nice in this hotel. Haven't any of them heard of air freshener. God, but I guess it's still bearable." Ivan drag in his luggage with haste, he took a quick bath and change into proper wear before leaving the room.

* * *

The meeting was long and arduous. It was drag on and on, and it was late when it finally ended. Then followed the entertainment, because God dictate that any office politics need to be entertained to ensure smooth relationship. So, when his business partners offer Ivan a few rounds of drinks in a famous bar nearby, Ivan could not reject. It's almost three in the morning when he reach back to his hotel.

He stagger past the quiet hotel lobby, footsteps only muffled by the nasty carpeted floor. Ivan saw the same man he encounter earlier in the day, Wang Yao. He was sitting in the exact same place with the exact same outfit, except instead of lying down, he was just there staring off in the space, like he was waiting for someone.

Ivan is obviously drunk, though there's no way in hell he would ever admit it, it hurts his pride as a person with Russian Slavic blood. He can feel his compression wrapping around his head like a rubber band from the strain of sleepiness and drunkenness, but his curiosity and perhaps his interest in that Asian man prompted him to walk to him.

'Still not asleep.' Ivan slurred, leaning his elbow on the sofa Yao is sitting on.

"Not asleep?" Ivan slurred, raising his eyebrow and giving his best smile. He lean his elbow on the sofa Yao is sitting on.

Wang Yao's glance towards Ivan's face, a smirk is followed by a teasing and haughty tilt of his head. "I'm waiting."

"Who's the lucky person?" Ivan asked, edging closer.

"For you, of course."

Ivan was taken aback, he did not except that. "W-Well… I'm here now. What are you going to do?" He lean down even closer to Yao.

"What do you think?" Yao whisper, his half-lidded eyes gleaming with deviousness.

"Well, I think you're interested in me. Are you? Yao."

"Maybe."

Ivan let out a little chuckle. He lean in even closer now, just barely a hairline away from touching Yao's lips with his own. Then, tickling the skin with his alcohol filled breath, he asked: "Tell me what you want me do to then."

Touching Ivan's chin with his index finger, the smile on Yao's face disappear without a trace. "You really want to know what I want huh?"

"Yes."

"I want you to look under your mattress."

Ivan pull a distance apart and laugh, the alcohol makes everything funnier, especially ridiculous stuff. The echoes rang through the quiet and musty smelling lobby absent with people.

"Deal. Then I'll find you afterwards. You promise." Ivan declare.

"Yes, you can find me afterwards." Yao smile sweetly.

* * *

But Ivan never did. The same nasty odour that greeted him in the morning, greeted him again, he wince and wrinkle his nose the moment he step foot into the room. Between the distance from the door to his bed, Ivan insisted that he need to reach out to his phone and request for an immediate change of room. Yet the moment his thigh trip on the bed, he fell right into the softness of the bed, forgetting his own reminder and his promise to the man below.

The next day came as usual, and Ivan's blood shot eyes flew open by the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly grab and check his phone: 42 missed call from his boss, his boss's secretary and his colleagues. The time is already 11.27am.

'Oh shit.' Ivan muttered, he quickly grabbed his fresh set of clothes, took a bath and was promptly out of the room in a matter of minutes. As he rushed down to the hotel lobby, he saw Yao sitting in the same spot again, at that moment, Yao turned to look at Ivan pouting his face.

"Oh dear." Ivan mutter in horror. His head cracks from the hangover from the previous night, but the horror of these missed calls gave him the energy to move again. He quickly fumble a fresh set of clothes, took a bath and rushed out of the room in a matter of minutes. As he rush past the hotel lobby, he saw a familiar figure sitting in the same spot, and at that moment Yao's face is not very friendly looking.

Ivan shot him a weak smile and an acknowledgement nod as he walks out of the hotel despite realising that Yao is looking a little upset. Tonight, will be different.

Another round of meeting and another round of entertaining, Ivan returned to the hotel later than yesterday. He was drunk again, and the same old sleepiness and drunkenness tore at the back of his eyes. Ivan thought it would be nice if he could share a bed with someone tonight.

He went into the hotel and saw Wang Yao still sitting at the position as he did when Ivan saw him in the morning. Exact same outfit, and still seemingly waiting for someone. Ivan felt a little guilty and stagger towards Yao. He sat on the arm of the sofa beside him.

"Am I really worth the wait?" Ivan asked, leaning down on Yao's face as closely as possible. It's a really pretty face and Ivan's face flush even redder than the alcohol's flush. He do have few suitors, but for one to look this good, to wait for him like this, that's a first.

Wang Yao look up Ivan, his side glancing showed a little contempt for the man beside him. Then he turn away, irritated. "So, what if you are? Aren't you forgetting something? Something that you promised me."

"Oh, right, right. I remember now." Ivan blurted; alcohol made him sound a little condescending. "Don't be mad." He cooed, using his index finger to turn that pretty face back to him. Quietly he flirted: "Come to my room, I'll make it up to you. Not boasting, but I can make you feel very good."

Wang Yao's eyes darted back to Ivan. His face soften in contemplation, then he finally said: "No. The agreement was for you to look under your mattress. Then you can find me afterwards. That's the condition."

Ivan narrow his eyes, then a smirk tug at the side of his lips. "You're one to play hard to get aren't you? But it's fine, you're worth it. I'll look under my mattress, and I'll find you."

"I'm waiting."

But Ivan never did.

The smell in the room seems to get progressively worst, and Ivan kept reminding himself that he really needs to change the room, but somehow, fate seems to always intervene just right at the moment when he pick up the phone, or when he is walking towards the hotel reception. The days pass by, and the promise Ivan gave to Yao was delayed, one day after another, much to Yao's frustration.

The business trip is finally coming to an end, and on the last day, Ivan have a whole free day for himself, he was thinking that perhaps he could use this day to go out on a date with that man from the hotel lobby. Ivan woke up from the bed, and the first thing he set his mind on doing is to request for a change of room.

"Finally, my nose will be freed from this nightmare." He half-shouted excitedly as he reaches across the bed for the phone. "Besides, what if we need to use the bed after the date? Right?" Ivan mumbled under his breath. The receptionist over the phone is not very kind upon hearing Ivan's request but somehow still go ahead with it. After packing his stuff and asked to wait at the lobby, Ivan saw Yao again.

A pang of guilt shot through Ivan's heart. He walk over towards Yao and sheepishly said: "Hey."

"I see you have not completed my request. You know I can't go with you if you don't" Yao replied, a little annoyed apparent in his light-hearted taunting.

"I'm sorry. Though, I really wish you could come with me. But…. I know I have promised you. And I will keep my promise." Ivan continued as he took a seat opposite of Yao.

"It's okay. You can do it later." Yao replied, sighing a little. Then he look back at Ivan cheekily. "Not going out for meetings today?"

"No, today is my last day here, but I'm changing the room because something smells really bad in that room. Do you want to go on a date with me after?" Ivan suggested, looking back at Yao dreamily.

"NO!" Yao blurted out, a little too loud that he cover his mouth with his fingers. Anxiety traces his face as he look back at Ivan, Yao grab Ivan's arm from across the table and begged: "Ivan, please, you have to look under your mattress. Room 39's mattress. Please, I promise you didn't I? You'll be able to find me after you look under your mattress. It's my only request."

Ivan was caught off guard by Yao's reaction. His insistence on this request is bewildering to Ivan, and not wishing to let this chance to take Yao out on a date, he gave a smile and said: "Alright, I'll go ahead and do it now. Don't worry."

"You're really nice. I wish I met you earlier."

"You're not allowed to be this glib." Ivan teased, giving a pat on Yao's head, and went up to his old room.

* * *

The door wide open when Ivan went up and he found two cleaning ladies pushing cart and cleaning up his room.

"Hello, I think I left something in this room, is it possible for me to come in and take it?" Ivan shouted in.

"Well, you've got to make it quick, we haven't got all day." The one in the toilet that was nearer to the door shouted back impatiently.

Ivan walks in and realise that their so-called cleaning is basically just tidying up the place and clearing out any obvious trash. He rolled his eyes, thinking that they do deserve being this lowly rated.

"God, this place smells as though somebody took a hundred dump somewhere." The other cleaning lady complains as she vacuum the carpet on the floor, she gave a dirty look at Ivan as though he was the cause of this smell.

Ivan roll his eyes again at this silent accusation, but he wrinkle his nose up as he move inside the room. It smell so bad now that it's nauseating, especially now that he is sober, his nose is working. He held his breath and he moves closer to the bed, breathing it all out, he pulled the mattress up from the bed in one swift movement.

A thick stomach-churning fume of decaying vapour blast against his whole body and face and Ivan's face turn pale as sheets to what's underneath the mattress.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream coming from the cleaning lady vacuuming the floor vibrated through the room. She drop the vacuum and ran out of the room, still screaming.

"Shut your bloody mouth and stop screaming at everything. What in the world ha-…" the other asked, as she wipe her hands on her apron, she was cut short when she comes out of the toilet door, where her eyes cast on the sight underneath the mattress. Even her mouth can't help but emit a high pitch scream before running out of the room.

Underneath the mattress is a bloated and deathly pale body of a man in red jacket, black pants and sneakers. The hair is tied up in a ponytail, it's face is slash apart by countless wound, the limbs are broken and twisted in an unnatural position to fit the tight space underneath the mattress.

"Wang Yao." Ivan whisper under his breath in horror.

"I told you that you will be able to find me."


	3. Falling (Rochu)

**Falling**

**Prompt: A picture of a soldier and a businessman so tired they fell asleep on the train side by side**

**Genre: Love at first sight **

**Pairing: Rochu**

**Summary: Fate play by its own rules and bring two unsuspecting people together on a normal train ride home.**

**Background: This was the very very first fic that I have ever wrote (Thus explains the pretty lame idea). It was written very quickly for a mini competition within a Hetalia group I was in when I first started falling head over heels for Hetalia. Anyway, I did win, even though no prize was actually given in the end. Despite it being quite lame, I do have this fic to thanks for starting my journey to writing. **

**A/N: I have uploaded this to FF before, but I have deleted it since. This is a rewritten version of the one before. As always, not proofread so if you do find any glaring mistakes please inform me. Thank you all who enjoyed my stories.**

* * *

Ivan Braginski yawned and stretched himself as the train slow to a stop before him. As the train door slides apart and the all too familiar smell of the train greeted him, he lug the oversized bag just sitting nearby, dragging his feet into the empty train. He had a whole week of hell's training as a soldier of the national guards and right here and now, all he would wish for was to be teleported back home, washed in hot and clean water and snuggle deep underneath his blanket.

His eyes scan around the cabin, silently thanking God that it was not crowded. It's still early in the morning and the morning crowds would not come in till later. There are empty seats all over, sparsely taken up by people who most probably worked in some midnight shifts.

Ivan went up and took a seat right in the middle of the cabin. Almost immediately, he felt the lull of sleepiness: sights blurring and lids heavy, and before long, with his arms tucked in, his head fell onto his chest and he lost himself to the sandman.

* * *

Blood shot eyes are opened wide, but the strain of sleep tears at the back of his eyes. Wang Yao stood in front of the train door, staring, and silently lamenting if it is even worth living his life like this. The 1 year intensive project under him is finally done at the expense of countless nights of burning the midnight oil and barely eating proper. There is nothing more he could wish right now than to get back home and treat himself with a sweet seventy-two hours' worth of comatose.

The door slide open. Wang Yao vaguely thought that he is so tired that the train's interior air puffing out from door's opening can topple him over, and he will fall asleep on the dirty station floor. The train is slightly crowded, the kind where there's not much people standing, but not much seats left. The man in business suit navigated to the next available seat with his zombified body surviving purely on his experience with 26 years of living. It did not occur to the sleep deprived man the reason why there are two seats available right beside soldier, for his eyes are only filled with the potential rest the seat would provide.

Lo and behold, Yao's skin barely touches the seat and he was already falling asleep. The beauty of shut eyes embraces his soul, he lean his head back to support his neck, but the man was already gone by then.

* * *

Eyes fluttered open and tried making sense of its surrounding, Ivan did not know how long he have slept but his neck is not strained at all. He lifted his head up straight and let out a big yawn, then he move on to stretch but abruptly stopped when he finally come to realise a weight on his chest belong to a stranger. It dawn on him that his neck is not strained because his head have been lying on top of this person's head, Ivan let out a chuckle. Though it quickly became awkward as the people standing around starting staring at them, Ivan look down on the head that revealed half of its facial features, wanting to wake this stranger up. A series of internal monologue quickly ran though Ivan's head:

'_Are you sure you want to wake him up Ivan?'_

'Of course, people are staring at us.'

'_But he could be tired. And you know how that feels.'_

'Yeah.. but people are staring.'

'_Isn't he pretty?' _

'Uhh… That… Could be true… ' Ivan lost the argument to himself as his eyes observe the Asian man with such soft features, his strong jawline the only thing that gave away the fact that he's a man. His long, soft looking soot black hair tied up in a low ponytail, slightly messy from rubbing against his chest, swish to the other shoulders. Leaning a little forward, Ivan could peek at this man's white and slender, long fingers gripping onto the briefcase tucked in between his thigh that was propping itself up on the floor.

'_Won't he look so good in a dress?'_

Ivan firmed his face that's turning slightly red. His brain always have the damnedest thoughts.

* * *

Five stops have passed since Ivan have woken up. He still can't decide how best to wake this person up nicely. At the sixth stop, Ivan got his answer. The man on his chest stirred a little and his head slip right off Ivan's chest and fell straight onto Ivan's thighs.

Ivan hesitated. His left arm slightly hovering over the man's body, deeply afraid to make the next movement. After a few moments of observation, the man on Ivan's lap seems to fall back deeply into sleep again after a little snuggle onto his thigh.

A few strands of stray hair fall on the stranger's face, Ivan gently tuck them all back behind the man's ear and discover a contented little smile on his face. This smile send Ivan's heart fluttering. The solider look away from the face and took a deep breath to calm himself.

'_Well, well Ivan. Aren't you fucked?'_

'Shutdup.'

* * *

Wang Yao open his eyes and tried to make sense of his surroundings. He let out a huge yawn and a stretch, still feeling the intense sleepiness but this tiny power nap have given his brain enough energy to function again. The stretch and his position felt so comfortable that he rub his cheek against the fabric and closes his eyes again. Then all of a sudden, his eyes shot right open with a frown and he got up in a flash, Wang Yao's body stop moving as he saw the soldier in front of him, he looked at his thigh, the position he have gotten up from, then back to Ivan's face, who smile gently but awkwardly back at him.

One plus one equals two. Wang Yao's realisation hit him with a beetroot face of embarrassment and dread as he knows how he have been lying so comfortably on another person's thigh for God knows how long.

The patch of dampness across his cheek becomes apparent to Yao as it got exposed to the cold air in the train. Yao is all too suddenly self-conscious of himself when he notices the wet patch on Ivan's thigh, and he silently wish that Ivan didn't notice it.

The man in front of him is good looking, with a sense of a silent boyish charm to it, and it adds on to the awkwardness Yao is feeling. He let out a sheepish apologetic smile, subconsciously scratching the back of his head, Yao apologise to Ivan.

"I-I'm sorry." He didn't know how nervous he was until he utter his apologies.

Ivan look back at the man in front of him. "That's alright." He said. A split second have not passed when he followed with a "At least I know I make a good pillow."

'_What the hell was that Ivan?'_ Ivan lambasted internally.

Wang Yao look over at Ivan and accidentally glance into his eyes, it is a beautiful shade that seems to shine even under the ugly train lights, but Yao knows that he is just smitten. He quickly look away, and with a nervous laugh, he quickly replied: "Yeah, you're a really good pillow.

As soon as those words left his mouth, Yao regrets it.

* * *

Ivan look at the man before him. The pinkish hue underneath his translucent skin is beautiful, and there's a sense of vulnerability leaking out from the dark eye bags underneath his tired eyes and that slightly messy hair. This might just be a puppy love, but Ivan would love nothing more than to be around this person a little more.

"What's your name? Do you.. live here?" Ivan asked.

"Oh." Yao let out, surprised that Ivan decided to ask for his name. "Uh.. My name is Wang Yao, and I was sent here by my company to complete a project here."

"That explains." Ivan nodded.

The topic ended abruptly, but before Ivan could initiate another. Yao's eyes brighten as he asked for Ivan's name in return: "What about you? What's your name? And.. I believe you belong to the army of some sort based on your uniform?"

"Ahh.. Yes. My name's Ivan. I am from the army. And.. I just came from this one week's training from Hell."

"Must be tiring."

"Yes. It was tiring. So.. Actually.. I…" Ivan stuttered, wondering if it is a good thing to admit.

Yao look on intently and expectantly for the answer.

"I actually fell asleep.. Lying on your head. I'm sorry about that." Ivan confessed.

Wang Yao let out a chuckle, he do find it hilariously cute that Ivan is embarrassed by that. "I guess that makes us even?"

Infected by his radiant smile, Ivan return the smile with an equally elated one. His tone got a little teasing as he give a little pat on his toned thigh muscle saying: "Nah, it's not. I believe my chest and thigh is a better pillow after going to Hell for a week."

* * *

Wang Yao is surprised to find himself at ease with a stranger he just met. He grew up in a strict family, and his office and family life always revolve around being prim and proper. He was never allowed to express his thoughts as freely as this moment.

"Hey."

Wang Yao tilt his head a little when Ivan prompted his attention

"Where will be getting off?"

"Erm… That's a really good question. I'm supposed to get off 15 stops ago. So, I guess I could get off any time to grab a taxi back now." Yao answered truthfully, his heart sinks a little from the unwillingness to part with this moment.

"Oh… Well Yao, the next one is my stop. And I hope I don't sound weird, but I would really love to have coffee with you. I don't have the phone that I usually use with me but…" Ivan mumbled, as he pulls out a piece of paper from the little notebook in his pocket and scribble a number on it. "Here. Calling me will be entirely up to you. I need to go now. So…. I hope … I can see you around, maybe sometime soon."

Wang Yao look down on the piece of paper. Without a second thought, he whip out his phone, tap in the numbers and made a call while looking at Ivan straight in his eyes. He smile a little and said: "And I have made my decision."

Ivan let of a laugh and wave his newly made acquaintance goodbye.

Wang Yao see him go. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he realise that he should have gotten out of the stop to take a taxi too. Though he chose to lean back onto the seat again and process the encounter with Ivan. Maybe there's a God out there, maybe it's fate, that we can only connect our experiences looking back, and thinking about that Wang Yao smile as he clutch onto the paper tightly.

* * *

Ivan walk out of the train door with light steps, his heart beating in his chest threatens to burst out of his ribcage, and he is almost certain that his heart swells up so much it's stuck in his throat. He swallowed hard thinking about the encounter back then, he took his chance and it rewarded him well. The thought of seeing that man again sends adrenaline pumping through his veins, soothing his aches and pain from the Hell's training. It drives his heart into a beating mess, even more so than in the train.

"It would be nice to see him soon." Ivan muttered as he began walking back home. The week might have started off in Hell, but Ivan is sure that he have ascended to Heavens now.


	4. Skeletons in the Bathroom (Rochu)

**Skeletons in the Bathroom**

**Prompt: The Good Feel Drag by Anberlin (song) **

**Genre: Horror, Supernatural **

**Pairing: Rochu**

**Warning: Not for the faint-hearted **

**Summary: There's something in the bathroom that will reveal Ivan's deepest desire. **

**A/N: This is an original fic that was never posted before. And it's quite nasty. (My sense of horror is pretty numb so I am rating this with a warning higher than how much I would feel that it should be rated). The idea for this story came after I stumbled upon this song again after so many years, and this story have been stuck in my head ever since then, and have been slowly fleshed out. It's a song about infidelity, and in this story, Ivan did kind of cheated on his own feelings. Thank you all as always for reading. I will choose another much light hearted story from my stash for the next upload. **

* * *

Ivan stole a glance at the smaller man beside him. He is walking on a busy cold street with this man, there are cars honking at each other, pedestrians chattering, restaurants with beautiful, delicious smells wafting through, yet Ivan's whole world seems to be consumed, only by this man beside him.

Wang Yao, that's his name. They met each other in a boarding school since they are young, and they are sort of stuck together as convenient friends since they are both ostracised in a place where foreigners are rare.

Yao look cross, rapidly, and angrily tapping on his phone away, and occasionally shouting in mandarin into the phone and sending that as message over. Ivan notices that, just like every single thing he have noticed about him.

Ivan wanted to ask what's wrong, but some sort of fear always grip his heart, freezing it whenever he wanted to interject, and he always ended up keeping quiet in the end.

"Ahhhh, annoying. This is so annoying." Yao lamented, keeping his phone back into his pocket. Then he turn to Ivan and ask: "Do you wanna hang out at my place as usual? Or nah?"

"Is it okay to go over to your place now?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just doing some small renovation in the living room's bathroom before so.. anyway, it's done for now."

Ivan smile. "Yeah, I would love to go to your place."

* * *

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Then we can start playing that game I bought yesterday." Yao said, he took off his clothes and threw it on the sofa.

Ivan nodded as he make his way in while Yao move into his room. Ivan went to sit beside the scattered clothes on the sofa. Slowly edging his fingers towards the fabrics, he quickly grab it and put it against his cheeks. The smell permeating from the shirt drifting through, and it turns on the deepest switch inside of Ivan, his darkest fantasy. His eyes are closed, but he can see, hear, and taste that feeling of a writhing body underneath him. Then, opening his eyes again, a most loathing feeling of sort awash him, he threw the shirt back to its original position and cover his face with his palm in shame.

"Why am I like this? Why can't I just be a normal human being. I am so disgusting. I am the most disgusting person alive." Ivan muttered, closing his fingers, gripping his hair hoping the pain will ease that guilt in his heart a little. A muffled ringtone have been ringing for ages, and Ivan only just realise it. He wonder if it's rude of him to answer it but wishing for any sort of distraction from his shame, he reaches out to Yao's ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"喂？小耀，你妈快不行了，赶紧归来见她最后一面吧，都那么多年了还气什么？人都要死了。回来吧"

"Uhh… Yao is in the bathroom showering, is there anything urgent?" Ivan asked awkwardly, he can understand a few Chinese words or two from the whole long sentence, but the person on the other line slurs his words too much, though the urgency of the tone tells Ivan that much.

"Where. Yao.?" The person on the other side replied in broken English. "Uhh…. Important. Mother dying."

Ivan was caught off guard with the words, then he quickly rush off to Yao's bedroom with the phone. "Yao, Yao!" Ivan Shouted through the door and falling water, knocking urgently on the bathroom door.

"What?"

"Sorry I picked up your phone, but I think something urgent came up. It's about your mother I think."

The water in the bathroom stops and a while later, Yao open the door and took over the phone. Ivan is the taller one between them, and sometimes he could glare without Yao noticing. In his rush, Yao came out dripping wet with only a towel covering the lower half of his body. Under the bright bathroom lights, his skin is much paler, especially the ones always hidden by clothes. The water droplets dotted across his whole body, tailing down at Yao's slightest movement. Some trailed down from his hair down his neck, and pool on his collarbone. Others, all the way down until it got absorbed by the towel. It is in no way Yao's fault, but it just look especially lewd in Ivan's eyes.

"Sorry Ivan….. I don't think we can play the same anymore, some family issues came up. I need to be back home now." Yao muttered, a little distant. "I.. Oh damn, there's an inspection tomorrow… I…- "

"I can help you if you don't mind.: Ivan offered him out of the blue, surprising himself with his words. Yao turned back at him, seemingly taken aback as well.

"You will?"

Ivan nodded earnestly.

"Thank you so much." Yao replied gratefully, grabbing Ivan's arms. "I'll leave the keys with you then. Just… drop by once in a while after tomorrow so that those shitty neighbours doesn't rat me out. There might be a chance the landlord won't even come in at all, but I can't afford this risk so please! Remember to come by. Uhm… Let's see, what else… Oh, and please don't go to the bathroom in the living room, it's locked. If you need the bathroom, use the one in my room." Yao explains as he quickly moves around the house, dragging his luggage and shoving his travel essentials in. Then he did the most audacious thing he could ever do in the presence of Ivan: He drop his towel on the floor, naked, and change in front of Ivan.

"Here." Yao said, handing the keys over to Ivan. "And thank you." He left his thanks and hastily left the house.

Ivan look around the house once again once the last of Yao disappears from the door. It feels awfully quiet without its owner, especially when the shadows of Yao seems to lurk at the back of Ivan's eyeball. The tall man went over and sat down heavily on the sofa; Yao's worn clothes are still left lying just beside him. Ivan picked it up again, rubbing the texture of the fabric against his cheek, the warmth are long gone from them, but scent emanating from it left Ivan hard and thirsty.

He thought back to the scene of the naked body, seared in his mind. He felt the sin that he is going to commit filling him up with ecstasy.

A sudden rattle send a hitch in Ivan's heart, it came from the doorknob from the bathroom. Ivan held his breath as his eyes bore holes at the door. He wait in bated anticipation to prove himself wrong, however, to his horror, the knob rattled again, turned, and was pulled inwards. A person came out of the bathroom and look straight at him casually.

"Y-Yao?" Ivan blurted out, he look back at the front door, and then back towards the bathroom door where a person that look exactly like Wang Yao is standing. Then he started laughing awkwardly, before continuing: "You almost got me… I don't know how you do it, but.. that was a good one."

"So.. You're Ivan.." the person said, giving a coy smile.

"Of course, I'm Ivan. What are you talking about?" Ivan replied, fake laughing even more as sweat started forming across his forehead, he is holding onto Yao's clothes and he hoped that the person in front of him will not notice it.

"I'm not Yao." The person replied, slowly edging closer to Ivan, its demeanour feminine.

Ivan's laugh slowly subside, replaced by a strange look on his face. This person that look exactly like the person he wanted so damn much, right in front of him, moving closer to him, its fingers tracing seductively on his face damp with sweat. "W-Who.. are you?"

"Is that really what you want to know?" the person asked, half lidded glance and audible breath making its presence on Ivan's skin. A deep sinking weight fell in Ivan's heart, it is as though his emotions and thoughts are laid out bare for the vultures to pick, but the last bit of his morality is gnawing and before he managed to speak out his concerns, the person straddled on him edge in even closer, pressing its chest on his own.

"Y-You're… - "

"Shhhh.." The person shush Ivan up, with its fingers on his lips. "I'm here for you. Stay. My boyfriend's gone, and we can just pretend."

"You're…?" Ivan's eyes widen in horror. There are so many questions, filled with guilt, surprise and fear.

"Are you really going to ask? Or if it makes you feel any better… You can just pretend that I am my boyfriend, or I am just his sister, honestly whatever, because right now you look really delicious and I'm hungry." The person shrug, closing the distance between them in an instance. Lips that need no introduction, her kiss, the way she moves against Ivan's skin, the enticing smell that reveal itself with Ivan's breath, the taste of her when Ivan nibble on her skin, it all reminds him of Yao and everything he wants to do to him. This is everything that he wanted.

The air around them seems to heat up, and the concerns in Ivan's mind melts along with the flow of the two bodies. The hot breath burns against the skin and something intense stirs in Ivan's heart. "Yao… I've been waiting for this moment, for so long. It feels good. It really feels good." Ivan moan, his eyes staring hungrily at the face in front of him, knowing that underneath them, he is inside this person he crave for, rubbing against each other.

"You're cute." Yao said, she moves her lips down and deepen their kiss, arms on Ivan's shoulder, fingers tighten around his head and hair from the pleasure. The lewd sounds emitting from their body and the creaking sound of furniture echoes loudly through the living room, fluids stain their clothes and the sofa white, yet Ivan chooses not to tear the clothes off. He wants the illusion that this person in front of him remains his beloved Yao.

The intensity inside Ivan's heart finally presented itself, and he could hear low whispers murmur at the back of his heart amidst their breathless exertion. The hand on Yao's hand move upwards, stayed at her neck, it's tempting, but Ivan still can't bring himself to do it. Just then, Yao took his arms and guide to the front of her neck and then panting she said: "Choke me. Grip it tight. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes… Yes, that's what I want…" Ivan replied. "How did you kno-…"

His words are cut short by Yao's fingers to his lips. "Do whatever you want to me then. Just don't stop moving."

Ivan's fingers tighten, and a few seconds later, Yao's face turn into a nice creamy red. Ivan tighten it even more, and as tears started forming at the edge of her eyes, she started coughing. He finally let go, and the colours slowly return to her face. Ivan started getting bolder, and from the side he grab hold of Yao's clothing and tied her hands up together. Turning her down onto the sofa, Ivan pushes himself deeper into her. A loud hitch emitted from her lips, and Ivan is pleased with what he sees: Her pretty, thin eyebrows upturn, stray tears in her eyes, her soft black hair scattered around, strands damp with sweat.

The urge from inside growls like a hungry beast, forcefully caged and now released. Ivan's fingers tighten again, digging deep into her neck, choking her for real this time. Soft struggle beneath, slender fingers tugging at Ivan's for a breath of air, as Yao's face turned crimson once again, from her lips the words slipped out.

"P-Please.."

"You're beautiful." Ivan grunt, he can feel close to releasing, feeling his adrenaline sated by every single push and draw from her body, his desire quench by defiling his favourite person like this. It was enough, and from his inside came pouring into her body, filing, and marking her with his lust and yearning.

Everything came to an end and Ivan collapse onto Yao, the two panting bodies are the only sound left in the house. A few moments later, Yao was the first to talk: "Can you untie me?"

"Oh.." Ivan murmur, lifting himself up and took the clothes tied onto her wrist.

Sweat trail down his cheek, and Ivan can still feel his body burning up. He glance over to the face in front of him, "Yao?" he said. Wang Yao's eyes shot back to Ivan's face from her wrist.

"That was good." Yao let out a smirk.

Ivan look away. Now that that everything is said and done, his head seems to be clear again. He can feel his concerns creeping in again. Yao turn Ivan's head back to her, scrutinizing his face with endearments. Ivan's heart gave in, he will live in this illusion, no matter how short live it is, no matter how wrong it will be, what matters is right now, Yao is in front of him and Yao loves him.

The next few days, Ivan never left Yao's house. The landlord never came for the inspection. And every day, she let Ivan do whatever he wants. The time spent rolling in the sheets became longer and in a way, progressively violent.

It was just going to be another day, but this time Wang Yao came into the room with a knife. "I've got a gift for you." She smile and walk towards the bed, crawling onto Ivan who was lying on the bed. "What are you doing with that knife darling?"

"I'll show you something cool." Yao said, then she took the knife and slit across her wrist. The cut is deep, and blood came pouring out, staining the clothes and sheets on the bed. Ivan let out a shout and quickly rushes over to cover the wound with his palm. "What are you doing?" Ivan scolded worriedly. "I'll call an ambulance."

Yao laugh and stroke his head with her other hands. "Silly, look at it again." She pulled Ivan's palm away from her wound and what left behind was flawless skin, just smeared with blood. "What?" Ivan knitted his brow, trying to reconcile this weird event in his head.

"Do you know what these means?" Yao asked coyly.

"No…"

Yao took Ivan's arms and place the knife in his hands. "We can play pretend again."

* * *

Wang Yao look out of the taxi window as the streetlights blur with the dark. The death of his mother weighs down heavily on his heart, it filled him with different feelings. He felt relieve of his hatred for his mother when she married his stepfather, leaving him behind with his cold and distant father. Yet at the same time, she was his mother, and till the day he die, he will still be her son. He thought of calling Ivan out for a drink, after all, Ivan is his only dependable friend in this city. But there is something else he would like to do at home first.

He drag his luggage through the corridor and find lights underneath his front door. He draw his brows together and figured it's Ivan. As he turn the key in the padlock and pushes the door inwards, dragging his luggage in he called out: "Ivan, is that you? I'm back, you can go back now."

Before any replies could be heard, Yao's attention was drawn towards the slightly ajar bathroom door in the living door. Knowing that things have gone for the worst, he dropped his luggage handle and rushes towards the bathroom, pushing the door apart, he found the dilapidated bathroom in a huge mess and Ivan trembling and clutching the edge of the bathtub.

Black water gushes out unsteadily from the rusted tap, filing up the bathtub. The snuffed out candles laid in disarray around the pentagon pattern on the floor. "Ivan.. What have you done? Why did you open this door? WHY DID YOU OPEN THIS DOOR?" Wang Yao cried out agitatedly.

"Yao?" Ivan whisper, turning around. "Is that really you?" his eyes red from crying and derange from his unwillingness to accept the truth. Yao glance a set of clothes bubbling and floating on the surface of the black water, and look back at Ivan, who was nearing him in a cautious yet menacing manner.

"W-What are you trying to do Ivan?" Yao stuttered, backing from Ivan.

"We did this before. I really love you. Won't you come to me?"

"Have you gone out of your mind? I don't like guys; I don't like you like that. We are friends." Yao retort, face revealing an obvious disgust.

"I know." Ivan suddenly stop, nodding his head. "You find gays disgusting, don't you?"

"I-I don't.. Just because I'm not gay does not mean I hate them.. Ivan.. Please, calm down."

"You're lying Yao… She told me.. She look just like you. Your girlfriend."

"No Ivan, that's not my girlfriend. That's a monster. D-Don't believe the words of whatever came out from the bathroom."

Ivan look back up at Yao with a soft smile, "That's okay Yao. It doesn't matter. Whoever she is, wherever she came from, she showed me what I truly wants, and tells me what I truly need, and what I need is you. It doesn't matter if you love me or not, the extent of my love for you far exceed that, and the things I want to do to you drives me crazy every single waking moment."

"Ivan… Stop." Yao warned, backing off as Ivan walks closer to him. "Stop." And when the last warning did not stop Ivan, Yao turn and start to run, only to be tackle down by Ivan. He struggle under the weight of Ivan and attempted to shout through Ivan's palm.

"Shush now." Ivan cooed, his other hand choking in tightly against Yao's neck. Soon the man underneath briefly lost consciousness enough for Ivan to tear the clothes of him, a burning hardness press against his back, and pushes in heartlessly into him. Tears from the pain drip onto the back of Ivan's palm that is still gripping tightly over Yao's mouth, pleading words and muffled cried are swallowed because of it.

"We did this before. It's okay, you will love it." Ivan whispered, pushing in again and again. And then reaching out the knife hiding underneath his jacket, he place the sharp thin metal onto Yao's neck and cleanly pushes it in. Blood burst out from wounds, it rises up onto Yao's mouth and nose, spilling it over Ivan's hands and spilling more on the floor.

It's not long before Yao stopped struggling. Yet Ivan still continues to pleasure himself with Yao's body, pleased that he finally achieve his deepest desire to fuck his beloved friend. The black water continues to gush out unsteadily from the rusted tap, it continues to fill up the dirty bathtub until it overflows onto the dirty floor, everything is dirty in the bathroom. The black dirty water flooded the floor, it reaches pass the fallen candles and pentagon and slowly edge towards the two bodies on the floor.

The black, sooty water touches the lifeless body on the floor, soaking its clothing and as it started touching the skin, Yao's fingers twitched.


	5. White Raven (Rochu)

**White Raven**

**Prompt: Cliche stories **

**Genre: Fantasy, romance, slice-of-life **

**Pairing: Rochu**

**Summary: A simple story of a friend who came back to another in times of loneliness.**

**A/N: This was previously uploaded before. It's basically just a very cliche, and quite boring one-shot. But I think I still liked it enough to rewrite this. It was for a friend, but I can't quite recall. Maybe I just thought that it would be nice to have somebody there for you whenever you are feeling lonely. Just a thought. **

* * *

A modestly sized balcony overlooks a busy street, the day is just starting, and the air is still slightly cold. Wang Yao prepared a cup of hot tea and sat down on the reclining chair with his newspaper. It did not take him long to finish the daily updates on the world the newspaper have to offer. The last sip of lukewarm tea still left in the cup beside him, and with a contented sigh, Yao slide down onto his chair staring at the end of the world where the sky and the ground met. It is rare these days for Wang Yao to get a breather from his increasingly busy schedule, but it's quiet times like this that reminds him of how lonely he actually is.

His friends are all married with a wife and kids, but even then, he spent more time with his clients than with any of his friends. His parents are busy people themselves, and other than the obligatory dinner during Chinese New Year, they don't see him all that often. He recalled the last relationship he had, and he suddenly realises that every single one of his relationship ended the same way. That he was always far too busy for them, and they no longer want to wait anymore.

"Guess I do deserve it." He muttered, concluding that his current situation are nothing more than his own doing. "Though…. It would be nice to have somebody to talk to at times like these."

A gust of wind and flapping sound melted into the commotions of the background came from Yao's back, and before he knew it, a large white bird landed on the table beside his teacup. Wang Yao broke into a huge smile, pleasantly surprised at the arrival of this animal and exclaimed: "Hey! Why are you here?"

Instinctively, the man reaches out and tenderly stroke the raven on its head. It's creamy feathers are a little pinkish around its eyes and beak, and it cocks his head to the side as its beady, strange purple eyes observe curiously at the man in front of it.

"You're getting bigger now aren't you, big guy?" Yao cooed. "Somehow, you always magically appear when I am feeling lonely." He continued, smiling.

The raven responded by hopping onto the man's lap. It made itself home by nestling snugly between Yao's thighs. Wang Yao's eyes widened at the amount of trust this bird is placing on him, and then with a sigh of acceptance, his fingers went back to stroking the creamy feathers. His thoughts went back to the time when fate brought the two of them together.

* * *

The thick layer of snow crunch with each steps Wang Yao took, its late at night and the skies are pure dark, it was just his luck that the car broke down midway home. Thankfully, the way home is still walkable by foot, but unthankfully, it's snowing and it's so cold that Yao can only keep his body huddled and look at the ground to grit through. The streetlights shone brightly, lighting up the way, and in the midst of it, Yao caught a sight of something lying in the snow. Curiosity caught him, and he neared the object, only to find a small white bird spotted in blood lying in the snow.

A whim is all it took. Wang Yao felt bad that it had to die all alone on such a cold and quiet street, he gently picked bird, wanting to bury it somewhere in the soil when all of a sudden under the yellow street lights, its eyes open up and it started moving weakly.

"You're alive." Yao exclaimed excitedly, caught off guard by this turn of events.

The bird struggle between Yao's palms. "Hang on, I'll keep you warm." He continued, placing the bird inside his coat, between his innerwear and the jacket. He hasten his pace, and occasionally patting the bump on his coat mumbling: "Stay strong, buddy."

Wang Yao took the bird home, and clean it up, keeping it in a box beside the heater. He sat beside the box, saying: "Don't worry. I'll keep you company. If you need to go, I'll be right here with you." Somewhere along the way, he fell asleep. His neck hurts when he woke up, but the first thing he did was to check on the bird.

It's fragile body is still breathing underneath the layer of cloth, Wang Yao let out a sigh of relief. Gingerly, he stick in arms in and gently stroke the exposed head.

* * *

The reminiscing brings back some hurtful memories as well. His girlfriend of 7 years broke up with him a few days after, and the most hurting of all is that he sees it coming. "Let's break up. I can't wait anymore." She said. They have been slowly drifting apart for the past few years, and despite everything that he have tried doing to salvage it, it was simply not enough.

Wang Yao look to the cup at his side. The last sip of tea have gone cold, and the bird on his thigh is already closing its eyes. "Maybe you should find a partner and start a family instead of being a loner like me. I'm such a bad example, you know?. Though, if you ask me if I regret ever putting all my time into work? I would say not really. But if I could change anything in my life, I would have slowed down, and appreciate things a bit more." Wang Yao lamented to the bird, but more to himself.

"You might think that I have saved your life…" he deliberate, eyes in a distant. "But I guess you saved mine too.. You.. and that little boy. I wonder where he is now..? I certainly hope he is growing up into a fine young man, like you too." He continued, looking out at the rising sun that's slowly warming up the blue sky.

* * *

It was many years ago, shortly after the raven mysteriously disappeared. Wang Yao pushes the door to his house in and turns to lock it, as he turns back into the house, a swift shadow moves towards him and he felt himself being push back a little. A pair of arms wrap around his waist tightly, a head of golden hair tuck into his stomach. It caught Yao off guard, and he took some time before asking in surprised: - "Who are you? How did you get in here?" he look around for any signs of other adults.

"Hello?" he nudge again, this time, he pried the strong, chubby arms around his waist and squat down to meet eye to eye with the child. "What's your name? And how did you get in here? Where's your mummy?"

The child is dressed in fluffy white clothes that look a little ridiculous even for a child, but its eyes are huge and bright, in a dark, strange purple, and if Yao dares to admit it, a little mesmerising.

"I want to stay with you." The boy shouted enthusiastically. His cheeks red from bearing his thoughts in for too long.

Yao let out an incredulous snort. "No.." He said firmly, "You need to go back to your family."

"I have no family. I want to stay here." The boy demanded, pouting.

"I don't even know you." Yao argued.

"But I'm a child. You can't just leave a poor child like me alone."

"Good try kid, you can't stay here. I don't have the time to take care of you."

"But I want to stay here. Please… I can take care of myself." the boy plead, looking like he is almost crying now.

"That doesn't work on me."

Ivan sniffle a little, he managed to squeeze a tear out of the corner of his eyes. Before long, he started bawling.

"Ohhh.. okay okay. Fine, fine. You win, kid. I'll let you stay." Wang Yao quickly cooed the boy before agreeing. He is so weak against tears, especially when it comes to bawling little children.

"I'll let you stay. You could at least tell me your name?"

"Ivan." The boy smile. The sweetest smile he could muster. Wang Yao shook his head, he have to hand it to kid for looking this endearing.

"Well. Ivan, take a seat. I have some calls to make." Yao left these words and turn. Ivan quickly caught the tip of his sleeves. "Yes? Little Ivan. What do you want?"

"Are you are trying to call the police." Ivan asked, knitting his brows.

Wang Yao opened his mouth, but instead of retorting, he let out a sigh. He's so tired right now, there's so much work to do, and there's a kid in front of him. "I won't bother you; I'll be very quiet… Please don't call the police." Ivan pleaded, softening his voice almost to a mumble now.

"I'm not." Yao replied quietly. "I just need to call my clients."

Ivan's eyes brighten and he is all smiles again. Wang Yao couldn't resist and ruffle his hair a little. "Silly kid."

The calls took longer than Yao have intended, and it was well into the night before he hung up his last call and settled his documents for the day. He breathe out a sigh of relief before he recalled about Ivan. He took big steps around the house and finally found Ivan fast asleep on the couch.

A quiet, gentle feeling slowly spread from his heart, warming his entire being. It's not much, but he felt strangely at ease with the presence of a stranger, a child. Wang Yao slid his hand underneath Ivan and carried him, the boy, woken up by the movement, rub his eyes, looking flustered.

"Are you hungry?" Yao asked, as he walk into his bedroom.

"No." came a meek voice.

"I'll get you some warm milk and change you out of this."

Wang Yao dig out an old T-shirt and a pant, he turned around and attempt to pull the cloak away from Ivan's body. The boy tense and grab hold onto Yao's hand.

"If this cloak is lost, I can never fly again." the boy whisper under his breath, he look up to Yao in an uptight expression, as though looking into the man's face for an answer.

"Y-You won't lose it." Yao replied, not really understanding Ivan's words. "Here. It's my old clothes when I was younger, so it will be much more comfortable when you sleep."

"It's yours?" Ivan asked, eyes filling interest.

"Yes, it's comfortable. Try it. I'll get us some milk before bed." Yao said, placing the clothes by Ivan's side before disappearing out of the door.

The routine is incredibly normal. Drinking milk, brushing teeth, going onto the bed, and falling asleep. Yet for Yao, this routine is now shared with another person. It's different, but to him, it felt nice.

Ivan snuggled close, and it was soon warm and toasty as they both fell asleep in the depths of the night.

When Yao woke up in the morning, the boy was gone.

* * *

Letting out a yawn, the stroking fingers turn limp as the last of Yao's consciousness slip away. The raven wiggle it's body away from Yao's hand carefully, it hop down the floor from his lap and stared at Yao's face. Light emit out from the raven's body, and in a moment of blindness, it transform itself into a tall man with a golden head and swirling purple eyes, it twinkle against the morning sun as he let out a visible breath.

The weather have turned cold even when the sun is rising. The raven look down at the man on the chair, his dishevelled hair, long and black, lightly dancing against the morning breeze. It's eyes soften, and it could not resist the urge to lightly brush its fingers against Yao's cheek. To the raven, he is beautiful.

"Yao… It's me, Ivan. I heard you missed me." It whisper under his breath. Ivan lean in close, nuzzling its head gently into Yao's shoulder. "I don't want to start a family. I just want to be by your side forever." it continued.

"I love you."

Reluctantly, Ivan pulled away. The man on the chair, still sleeping, oblivious to the confession that took just place.

* * *

Wang Yao woke up, startled by the persistent phone ringing in the background. A blanket slid down from his body as he scramble into the room for the call.

He came back to the balcony clearing his cups and blanket. He draw his brow together thinking about the appearance of the blanket for a moment, and then the thought was gone as fast as it came.

A new day have started, and he have just accepted a match making session arranged by his parent. Wang Yao have decided to try again. He look out into the sky, admiring the vast horizon.

"Maybe both of us would have some luck this time.

* * *

"Maybe one day, you will want to be mine' Ivan commented, in a far distance as he walk down the streets, disappearing among the crowd.


End file.
